Negocio familiar
by milly loca
Summary: Esta familia pasaba por dificultades economicas por falta de empleo, pero todo eso cambia con la granidea de cierta peli lila que muy feliz les hace a sus amigos una propuesta que no pueden rechasar, ¿Que pasara con esta familia de aqui en adelante?, entren vean sus aventuras y locuras en el nuevo cafe de la ciudad.


Negocio familiar.

Capitulo 1. La idea de Lammy.

En una tranquila calle al final de la cuadra habia una casa donde habitaba un grupo muy numeroso de amigos, que por este momento atravesaban una mala racha economica ya que en los lugares donde cada uno de ellos trabajaba hicieron recorte de personal y ellos salieron en la lista de despido, ya no tenian nada de dinero ni para comprar un miserable chicle y para dar la sensacion de que comian algo o llenar su cuerpo con algo vital tomaban agua, y ya casi no tenian eso ya que por falta de plata no habian podido pagar el recibo del agua, si sin duda alguna a esta, como a ellos les gusta decirse, familia le rondaba la mala suerte pero todo eso cambiaria ese mismo dia, todos estaban sentados en la ancha y larga mesa de madera del comedor tranquilamente sin hacer nada de provecho, era mas que obvio decir que estaban aburridos hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrio de golpe haciendo que todos se asustaran por el repentino portazo.

-FAMILIA-Grito Lammy que venia raramente feliz se notaba por la gran sonrisa de su rostro, todos la miraban con raresa ya que se preguntaban el por que de su felicidad-SONRIAN, TENGO UNA IDEA PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO-Volvio a decir a los cuatro vientos, y como si fuera por arte de magia todos se levantaron de sus lugares anciosos por saber la idea de la peli morada.

-¿Asi y como robando un banco?-Preguntaron los gemelos Shifty y Lifty sonriendo con malicia, los demas solo los vieron con miradas que decian ¨ni lo piencen par de cleptomanos¨-Ay nunca nos dejan divertirnos-Dijeron los dos hermanos con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, ¿puedo seguir hablando?-Pregunto un poco molesta Lammy, todos asienten con la cabeza y la dejan hablar-Ok, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando venia de uno de mis paseos por las calles de la ciudad me encontre esto tirado en la calle-Dijo poniendo en la ancha mesa de madera un folleto de una cafeteria y todos se lo pasaron para verlo mejor-¿Y, que me dicen?-Pregunto la chica sonriendo alegre.

Despues de ver mejor el folleto todos, literalmente, hicieron un teamback para poder discutirlo mejor volteando de vez en cuando a ver a Lammy que los miraba curiosa, despues de un rato de discutirlo los chicos dieron su respuesta.

-ACEPTAMOS-Dijeron todos al unisono con una gran sonrisa, sin saber que todos incluida Lammy se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Ya decidido todos se pucieron en manos a la obra mientras Lammy iba a eso del permiso y todo eso, los demas se quedaron en la casa para arreglar lo que necesitarian para el primer dia de apertura, osea la mañana siguiente, por eso mismo tenian que apresurarse y tenerlo todo listo asi que dividiendose en diversos equipos empezaron a trabajar en cosas diferentes, y un cafe de primera tiene que tener un gran menu, y de eso se encargaban: Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, Splendid, Splendont y Molly.

-Ok, segun tengo entendido tienen que tener nombres y aspecto lindos-Dijo Splendont serio pensando en que poner al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Ah, sera facil entonces-Dijo Splendid tomando una pluma y una hoja comensando a escribir. cuando termino se los mostro a sus amigos-¿Que les parece?-Pregunto mostrando la hoja sonriente.

¨VASO DE AGUA...60¨.

Solo eso decia la hoja, al ver lo que decia la hoja todos se le quedaron mirando serios sin decir nada, hasta que Splendont hablo.

-Splendid, esta bien que tengamos una malisima racha economica pero no vamos a poner algo tan obvio-Le dijo serio a su hermano.

Pero un buen cafe tambien necesita que sus empleados se vean bien en sus uniformes, y del vestuario se encargaban: Cuddles, Lumpy, Luna y Missy.

-Bien, como no tenemos ni un solo centabo para comprar telas, vamos a tener que usar lo que tengamos aqui en la casa-Dijo Luna seria y los otros dos solo asintieron, y fueron entre los tres a buscar lo que sea que les pudiera servir para empesar con su trabajo, al terminar tenian sobre la mesa tapetes, toallas, manteles, entre otras cosas.

-Muy bien chicos, empesaremos con los mas faciles-Dijo Cuddles y los otros dos solo asintieron, y se vieron en la tarea de trasar, cortar, juntar y coser.

Pero un cafe no es cafe sin un lindo y llamativo letrero para atraer muchos clientes, y de eso se encargaban: Shifty, Giggles, Milly, Fliqpy, Mole y Lucy.

-Bueno, necesitamos algo que llame la atencion-Dijo tranquilamente Lucy, y Fliqpy empezo a escribir en su computadora cuando termino les mostro a sus compañeros lo que escribio.

¨CAFETERIA, ENTRA INEPTO Y DAME TODO TU DINERO QUE TENGO DEUDAS QUE PAGAR¨.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando lo escrito en la maquina frente a ellos, eso hasta que Shifty rompio el molesto silencio.

-Uy si, eso va a atraer un millon de clientes Fliqpy-Dijo con sarcasmo el mayor de los gemelos ladrones, lo que provoco que el otro peli verde lo viera molesto.

-Si no te gusta, hazlo tu entonces-Dijo un poco molesto el chico intercambiando lugares con el otro peli verde quien empezo a escribir en la maquina, cuando termino les mostro a sus amigos lo que escribio-¿Y, que tal?-Pregunto Shifty al mostrar lo que escribio.

¨ENTRA A ESTA CAFETERIA, Y TE DOY EL NUMERO DE TELEFONO DE MI AMIGA GIGGLES¨.

Shifty no lo noto pero cerca de el se estaba formando un aura asesina, era Giggles que estaba con ellos y miro lo que Shifty habia escrito en la maquina enfrente de ellos, todos al verla molesta se alejaron de ella y Shifty cuando menos lo pensaba su cabeza ya estaba siendo azotada contra la mesa por una molesta Giggles, despues de separar a la peli rosa del pobre peli verde todo se tranquilizo y los demas tambien pusieron sus ideas para el anuncio pero no quedaba nada bueno o decente que anunciar.

Pero un cafe debe de tener un gran y presentable recibidor, y de los encargados de esa tarea eran: Lifty, Handy, Michy, Flippy, Toothy, Mime, Russell y Sniffles.

-Bien amigos manos a la obra-Dijo la unica chica del grupo sonriendo, Handy solo la miro como diciendo ¨no fastidies¨ a lo cual Michy se disculpo con su amigo avergonzada por lo que dijo, despues de eso les dijo lo que harian-Ok, vamos a mover las mesas de una forma que haya espacio para poder movernos-Dijo y sus compañeros solo asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Y asi todo paso en paz y tranquilidad mientras ellos trabajaban, cuando de pronto toda la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

-NO VAMOS A PONER PASTEL DE NUEZ EN TODO EL MUGROSO MENU-Grito Petunia un poco histerica.

-¿Por que no?, es muy rico-Dijo el de antifaz rojo un poco indignado de que rechasaran su idea.

E inicio una pelea ya que cada uno queria una cosa diferente para poner en el menu del cafe, y las cosas se complicaron mas cuando de un golpe en la cabeza Petunia dejo a la pobre de Molly inconciente y de ahi todos de las palabras se fueron a los golpes y a las mordidas, pero, ¿y Flaky?, ella huyo de la furia de sus amigos.

Pero ese no era el unico equipo en problemas.

-CHICOS, QUITENME ESTA COSA, AYUDENME-Gritaba asustado Lumpy ya que tenia la manga de su chamarra atorada en la maquina de coser, ya que el muy chulito se distrajo con no se que cosa y el resto ya lo saben, mientras tanto sus compañeros luchaban decesperadamente por salvarlo.

Y ni crean que el letrero se salvo de las peleas de equipo y los problemas, ya que eso terminio con una guerra de hombres contra mujeres y Fliqpy de juez, era una verdadera batalla se arrojaban y gritaban de todo, incluso un jarron que fue a dar en la cabeza del disque juez y lo dejo inconciente, pero poco les importo y siguieron con su pelea.

-Chicos pregunta, ¿como fue que todo termino asi?-Pregunto Michy mirando la extraña construccion que estaba frente a ella y sus amigos.

-No tengo ni la mas minima idea-Le respondio Thooty igual de confundido que todos los de su equipo.

Y es que en un descuido de todos ya que empesaron a platicar, buenos todos no ya que uno les hablaba en lenguaje de señas, pero en resumen por ese pequeño descuido todo termino en una especie de arte astracto ya que no le hayaban forma alguna.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-Pregunto exsaltada Lammy que llegaba junto a Natty y Lampy que la habian acompañado a eso del permiso, mirando frente a ellas, a Flaky escondida de bajo de la mesa del comedor, la pelea del grupo del menu, la guerra por el letrero de chicos vs. chicas, a la ciega y al militar inconcientes, al pobre de Lumpy con una sabana rosa en la manga de su chamarra y la montaña de sillas y mesas, en ese momento Splendont intentaba quitarse a Nutty del brazo ya que lo estaba mordiendo, cuando llega por detras la otra adicta a los dulces y lo golpea en la cabeza con su puño haciendo que soltara al peli rojo.

-AUCH, ¿QUE TE PASA?-Se quejo el come dulces a su amiga sobandose la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer ridiculeses Nutty-Le dijo un poco molesta la chica de pelo verde manzana cruzada de brazos, queria mucho a Nutty pero a veces la desesperaba.

-Familia, reunion, ahora-Dijo Lammy un poco molesta por que no habia nada listo para mañana.

Todos obedecieron y fueron a la sala donde eran todas sus reuniones, claro Splendid cargo a Molly y Flippy arrastro a su hermano a la sala, ya ahi todos tomaron asiento en donde pudieron ya que como eran muchos no cabian en los sillones pero dejando eso de lado la reunion empezo muy bien.

-Chicos, todo tiene que estar listo para mañana ya que Natty, Lampy y yo ya fuimos a eso del permiso y ya nos dieron autorisacion para hacer el cafe-Dijo Lammy de lo mas calmada para despues continuar-Y amable y atentamente les pido, QUE DEJEN DE JUGAR Y SE PONGAN A TRABAJAR-Termino de decir muy enojada, los demas solo atinaron a obedecer y Natty fue con el grupo del menu para controlar a su amigo Nutty y Lampy se fue con los del vestuario, despues de la pequeña reunion Lammy se guiro a los que todabia estaban en el mundo de los sueños y sin previo les tiro una jarra de agua fria encima haciendo que se despertaran de golpe, Molly gritando y Fliqpy diciendo una que otra incuerencia.

-NO SEÑOR JUEZ LE JUERO QUE SOY INOCETE-Grito Fliqpy despertandose sobresaltado.

-OFICIAL YO LE JURO QUE PENSE QUE LO QUE ATROPELLE ERA UN PERRO-Grito Molly despertandose igual que el otro.

Lammy se quedo con cara de WTF al oir lo que gritaron esos dos locos, y solo atino a calmarse y a decirles que se fueran a trabajar a lo cual Molly y Fliqpy obedecieron al instante, y Lammy se fue a su cuarto para ver unas cuantas cosas del cafe, despues de un largo dia de trabajo por fin llego la noche y con ella el amanecer ya que se desbelaron arreglando el mas minimo detalle, despues de arreglar todo se fueron a dormir para recargar pilas para el trabajo, pero los pobres no pudieron dormir mas que 2 horas y media ya que la jefa los levanto muy temprano para sabe que cosa.

-ARRIBA OLGASANES HAY MUCHO QUE HACER-Grito Lammy jalandoles las cobijas y tirando de la cama a los pobres chicos que a duras penas se podian quedar de pie, y entoces se giro y miro como Lumpy caia al suelo de cara todo dormido-Ok, que alguien le lave los dientes y lo meta en su traje por favor-Pidio la chica antes de irse ella tambien a cambiar.

Despues de ese pequeño incidente todos bajaron a la sala donde ya los esperaba Lammy con un monto de folletos tambien ya cambiada con el uniforme del negocio y una gran sonrisa en su carita.

-Ok, ¿y ahora que?-Pregunto Lifty con cara de sueño y estirandose.

-Vamos a hacer publicidad, hya que conceguir clientes-Dijo Lammy sonriendoles y dandoles a cada uno un monton de folletos.

-Pero es temprano-Se quejo Fliqpy con un humor de perros, lo unico que el y los demas querian era dormir.

-Hay no sean llorones-Les dijo la chica peli lila crusada de brazos para luego abrir la puerta y salir a la calle junto a los demas.

Iban por las calles a altas horas de la mañana, todos dormidos sin rumbo fijo y con los animos y las ganas por los suelos no tenian ganas de nada solo de dormir, ¿ES QUE ACASO ESO ERA UN CRIMEN?, con decir que Lumpy iba cargando a Giggles en su espalda ya que la chica cayo dormida en sus brazos, despues de despertarse un poco se dibieron en equipos para cubrir mas terreno.

EQUIPO 1.

Michy.

Lumpy.

Cuddles.

Nutty.

Natty.

EQUIPO 2.

Lammy.

Luna.

Shifty.

Flyqpy.

Mime.

EQUIPO 3.

Milly.

Handy.

Petunia.

Lifty.

Russell.

EQUIPO 4.

Luna.

Mole.

Flippy.

Toothy.

Giggles.

EQUIPO 5.

Lucy.

Splendid.

Splendont.

Molly.

Sniffles.

Flaky.

Missy.

El equipo mas numeroso se fue al centro y los demas a donde quisieran, a las escuelas, las paradas de autobuses, las esquinas de los negosieos que empezaban a abrir, entre otros lugares y aunque mas de uno hiciera ridiculeses para llamar la atencion de la gente todo salio de maravilla, ya de regreso a su casa solo se dedicaron a descansar un rato ya que habian estado caminando por mucho tiempo repartiendo folletos en las calles de la ciudad y tambien se dedicaron a esperar a que les callera un cliente, despues de un rato no llegaba nadie y ya se estaban aburriendo y ya casi le rogaban a dios por un cliente, solo eso pedian un miserable cliente daba igual quien si era un narcotraficante o hasta el mismo presidente solo pedian que alguien llegara a su negocio por una maldita taza de cafe o algo pero nada, ya se iban a rendir cuando derrepente tacaron a la puerta y Natty fue a ver quien era, cuando miro quien era el que tocaba la puerta mecanicamente como si de un robot se tratara se dio la vuelta con una cara de asombro y con la voz mas espantosamente seria dijo...

-Tenemos un cliente.


End file.
